8.8 cm Pak 43
|length= |part_length= L/71 |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=''See Ammunition Table'' |caliber= |action= |rate=20-25 rpm |velocity=''See Ammunition Table'' |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech=Horizontal semi-automatic sliding block |recoil=hydro-pneumatic |carriage=split-trail |elevation=-5° to +38° |traverse=56° |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |vehicle_range= |speed= }} The Pak 43 (Panzerabwehrkanone 43) was a German 88 mm anti-tank gun developed by Krupp in competition with the Rheinmetall 8.8 cm Flak 41 anti-aircraft gun and used during the Second World War. The Pak 43 was the most powerful anti-tank gun of the Wehrmacht to see service in significant numbers, also serving in modified form as the main gun on the Tiger II tank, and Elefant, Jagdpanther and Nashorn tank destroyers. The improved 8.8 cm round had a virtually flat trajectory out to 1000 yards and was able to frontally penetrate all Allied tanks at long ranges, up to and occasionally exceeding 2000–2500 yards (restricted only by the accuracy of shell and optics). Even the Soviet IS-series tanks and tank destroyers (the most heavily armored Allied vehicles fielded during World War II) were vulnerable to and outranged by the Pak 43."The New 88 and it's Carriages". Intelligence Bulletin, Jan. 1945. Reprinted at http://www.lonesentry.com/new88mm/ Versions The main version of the Pak 43 was based on a highly effective cruciform mount, which offered a full 360 degree traverse and a much lower profile than the ubiquitous anti-aircraft 8.8 cm Flak 37. However the manufacture of this version was initially slow and costly. To simplify production some were mounted on the two-wheel split-trail carriage from the 10.5 cm leFH 18 field howitzer, resulting in a version known as Pak 43/41. The 43/41 proved heavy and awkward to handle in the mud and snow of Eastern Front and gunners referred to 43/41 as the "barn door" ( ),Gander and Chamberlain (1979) p. 119 a veiled reference to the size and weight of the gun. Nevertheless the Pak 43/41 proved just as effective as the earlier Pak 43. The Pak 43 was also mounted in German armored vehicles and this version was known as the 8.8 cm KwK 43. Versions of this gun were mounted in a number of German armored vehicles under different designations, including the Tiger II heavy tank (KwK 43 L/71) and several tank destroyers: the Hornisse/Nashorn (Pak 43/1), Ferdinand/Elefant (Pak 43/2), and Jagdpanther (Pak 43/3 and Pak 43/4). A few examples of the Tiger II-based Jagdtiger were also completed with the 8.8 cm weapon due to a shortage of the 12.8 cm Pak 44, but these tank destroyers are not believed to have seen operational service. , 1943.]] Ammunition & Penetration PzGr. 39/43 APCBC-HE *Type: Armour Piercing Capped with Ballistic Cap - High Explosive * Projectile weight: 10.4 kg (22.92 lbs) * Muzzle velocity: 1,000 m/s (3,281 ft/s) PzGr. 40/43 APCR *Type: Armour-piercing, Composite Rigid construction) * Projectile weight: 7.3 kg (16 lbs) * Muzzle velocity: 1,130 m/s (3,707 ft/s) Gr. 39/3 HL (HEAT) * Projectile weight: 7.65 kg (17 lbs) * Muzzle velocity: 600 m/s (1,968 ft/s) * Penetration: 90 mm See also *8.8 cm Flak 18/36/37/41 Notes References * Gander, Terry and Chamberlain, Peter. Weapons of the Third Reich: An Encyclopedic Survey of All Small Arms, Artillery and Special Weapons of the German Land Forces 1939-1945. New York: Doubleday, 1979 ISBN 0-385-15090-3 * Hogg, Ian V. German Artillery of World War Two. 2nd corrected edition. Mechanicsville, PA: Stackpole Books, 1997 ISBN 1-85367-480-X External links Category:World War II anti-tank guns of Germany Category:88 mm artillery